John Doveton
thumb|261px|Le Général John Doveton (1783 - 1857), de l'armée des Indes, Uniforme de Major General, avec la médaille de Knight Commander of the Order of the Bath (KCB). John Doveton est né en janvier 1783, à Mount Pleasant, sur l'île de Saint-Hélène et il est mort le 23 septembre 1857, à Vichy. Le général John Doveton est le fils du seul habitant de Sainte-Hélène à avoir été anobli. Les membres de sa famille, les Dovetons, servent aux Indes pendant des siècles. La petite-fille de son père, Anna, est la mère de l'amiral Sir Frederick Doveton Sturdes, vainqueur de la bataille des îles Falkland en 1914. Une autre nièce de John Doveton est la mère de Henry Rider Haggard, auteur entre autres des Quatermain, Chevalier commandeur de l'Ordre de l'Empire britannique (KBE) en 1919. John Doveton K.C.B.Commandeur de l'Ordre du Bain. obtient en 1838 à la fin de sa carrière le commandement de la division du Centre, aux Indes Annuaire statistique des établissements français dans l'Inde, Pierre-Constant Sicé, p. 287.. John Doveton se marie avec Victorine Mottet de La Fontaine (1791 - 1867), le 14 mars 1808, à Pondichéry. Il devient ainsi le gendre de Benoît Mottet de La Fontaine et un membre de cette famille Mottet, certes française, mais dont tous les membres sont soit officiers de l’armée anglaise des Indes, soit mariés à des officiers britanniques. * * * * * * * * * * SA FAMILLE . thumb|260px|Timbre de Saint-Hélène en l'honneur de Sir William Webber Doveton (1753 - 1843). Les Dovetons sont originaires du comté de Westmorland en Angleterre. Ils sont associés à l’histoire de Sainte-Hélène depuis 1674. Le général John Doveton est le fils du seul habitant de Sainte-Hélène à avoir été anobli. Les membres de sa famille, les Dovetons, servent aux Indes pendant des siècles. En rentrant à la maison de l'Inde, le navire de Russell et sa femme, sa belle-soeur, fait escale à Sainte-Hélène le 1er mars 1821. Le Gouverneur Lowe s’inquiète de leur présence, car Clotilde Mottet de La Fontaine est née Française et est amie avec Fanny Dillon, la femme du Général Bertrand. Il les fait surveiller par le chef de la police''Chroniques de Sainte-Hélène: Atlantique sud'', Documents et témoignages, Michel DANCOISNE-MARTINEAU, Thierry LENTZ, EDI8, 2011.. Clotilde Mottet de La Fontaine constate que c'est ce Thomas Reade qui est le vrai gouverneur de l'île. Les Russells mangent chez les notables de l'île qui leur racontent ce qu'est la vie de l'Empereur. Henry dit au revoir à la famille de Sir Doveton, père de John Doveton, beau-frère de sa femme, et quitte l'île fier de ne pas s'être abaissé à faire des courbettes devant celui qu'il considère comme un usurpateur. Mais dans les écrits de sa femme et de sa bru, on devine néanmoins une réelle fascination pour le grand homme. Son frère, Charles Russell (1786 - 1856) peut le rencontrer, grâce au père de John Doveton qui est un proche de l'empereur en exil et un personnage célèbre qui est désormais timbrifié''Swallowfield and its owners'', Constance Charlotte Elisa Lennox Russell (Lady), Longmans, Green, and co., 1901.. Descendant d'une famille de colons du XVIIe, ce Doveton rentre au service de la anglaise des Indes orientales à Sainte-Hélène en tant que simple secrétaire puis s’est élevé pour devenir un des membres les plus influents du Conseil de l’île et le lieutenant-colonel très populaire des Volontaires de Sainte-Hélène pendant les guerres napoléoniennes. En 1818, il part en Angleterre pour recevoir son titre de chevalier des mains du prince régent, le futur roi George IV, à Brighton Pavilion, le 30 janvier 1819. Doveton, en raison de l'état de santé de Napoléon, souhaite ouvertement son installation dans un site plus agréable. * * * * * * * * * * BIOGRAPHIE . Révolte d'officiers . [[Fichier:Ahr11.jpg|thumb|260px|Henry Russell aux Indes vers 1805. Ventkatchellam.]thumb|260px|Jeton avec le blason des Dovetons. Le futur général John Doveton sert dans les régiments de cavalerie de Madras dès son arrivée à Madras, en 1806. C’est un officier de la Compagnie anglaise des Indes orientales. John Doveton se marie avec Victorine Mottet de La Fontaine en 1808. Ses beaux-frères sont des officiers anglais et l’un deux est le Résident Henry II Russell de Swallowfield. Victorine Mottet chez ses parents est habituée à être servie par de nombreux domestiques : 32, par exemple dans leur résidence la plus fréquente, celle de la rue des Capucins (= rue Romain Rolland), à Pondichéry. Heureusement pour elle, John va monter en grade et occuper des fonctions qui vont lui permettre d’assurer un train de vie décent à sa jeune épouse. Tout commence pourtant mal pour John Doveton ! Un an après leur mariage, les Dovetons et d’autres officiers se rebellent contre le nouveau Gouverneur-Général. Les unités militaires de Madras se mutinent. Elles sont commandées par des officiers anglais, victimes de vexations multiples. Les cipayes, au nombre de 45.000 hommes, massés en corps d'armée à Hyderabad, à Seringapatam, à Chitteldroug, se battent aux côtés de leurs chefs qu’ils vénèrent. Le général Doveton (oncle à la mode de Bretagne de l'époux), le colonel Bell, le major de Havilland dirigent la mutinerie. Les artilleurs, souvent d’origines européennes, se joignent aux insurgés. Plusieurs officiers anglais et de fidèles indigènes sont massacrés lors de la répression par les troupes loyalistes. Cela n’est pas le cas des deux John Doveton. Il faut bien des officiers pour diriger les troupes indiennes du Nizam. Le nôtre est fait major le 1er septembre 1810. * * * * * thumb|center|600px|Carte de l'état princier d'Hyderabad en 1909 (superficie 7 fois la Belgique). * * * * * La brigade (1816) . thumb|260px|Badge de la Russell’s Brigade (lion des Russells avec sa croix).thumb|260px|Adolphe Mottet de La Fontaine, beau-frère de Russell, capitaine à la Brigade.thumb|261px|Fantassins de sa brigade.thumb|261px|Son ennemi le peshwâ, Baji Râo. Henry Russell ajoute à la division d'infanterie et d'artillerie qui existe déjà, une brigade de cinq régiments de cavalerie irrégulière, commandés par des officiers européens ; parmi lesquels ses autres beaux-frères Édouard et Adolphe Mottet de La Fontaine, beaux-frères également du futur général John Doveton. Henry II Russell conserve et ajoute même un certain nombre d'officiers locaux, recommandés par leur mérite personnel, sans s'inquiéter de leur couleur ou de leur naissance''Histoire de cf. Wilson de l'armée de Madras'', vol. iv, p.129. . Henry II Russell de Swallowfield trouve l'insécurité dans les zones rurales inadmissible. Le désordre est partout. Les troupes indigènes se comportent comme des voleurs et des pillards. Le colonel John Doveton va faire de la Russell’s Brigade l'une des unités les plus disciplinées et les plus compétentes de l’histoire militaire. L'utilisation de bataillons européens est fortement restreinte, selon les accords du Nizam conclus avec la Compagnie des Indes. Les bataillons européens sont juste destinés à être déployée par la Compagnie des Indes dans le but de protéger le Nizam. Donc, Russell décide de créer de nouveaux bataillons formées d'Indiens. En 1816, le gouvernement britannique permet à Russell de former sa propre brigade, Connu sous le nom de Brigade Russell ou Armée de Russell. The East India military calendar nous dit que grâce à des marches presque quotidiennes et harassantes, il réussit à anéantir les bandes armées qui dévastent le royaume. C'est cette armée ainsi réorganisée, sans équivalent jusqu'alors en Inde, qui participe en 1817 et 1818, dans la division du général Doveton, au sein de l’armée du Deccan, à la Troisième guerre anglo-mahratte. Elle s’y fait remarquer par sa bravoure et son efficacité. Les deux John Doveton, dont le nôtre, avec des renforts, contribuent largement à la défaite des troupes du royaume de Nagpur, à Sitabalsi, le 27 novembre 1817. Appa Sahib se rend Histoire de cf. Wilson de l'armée de Madras, vol. iv, p.129. . Après la bataille de Koregaon (1er janvier 1818), pendant laquelle 800 Britanniques vainquent 28.000 Indiens, son beau-frère participe avec son régiment à la poursuite du peshwâ, Baji Râo, et des survivants de l’armée des Mahrattes, jusqu’en mai 1818. John Doveton sert sous les ordres de son oncle, le général de brigade John Doveton, commandant le 2e division. Ce dernier lui confie le commandement d’un détachement en juin 1818, avec comme mission de poursuivre, par Aseerpettah, le bras droit du peshwâ, Trimbuckjee Danglia, qui refuse de se rendre, même après la reddition de son chef. Cette traque est très longue et emmène Doveton bien loin à l'ouestMargot C. Finn, Université de Warwick, La politique familiale et l'échange de marchandises dans l'Inde britannique, c. 1780-1820.. Gautam Sharma, démontre, dans Valour and sacrifice: famous regiments of the Indian Army, que Doveton et Russell réussissent à faire de bandes armées indisciplinées des unités d’élite. Sir John Doveton est nommé lieutenant-colonel le 15 juin 1819. Il n’est colonel que le 5 juin 1829, certainement du fait de sa participation à la mutinerie. Les frères et les sœurs Mottet accompagnés de leurs épouses et époux, malgré leurs lentes promotions, car ils sont Français, se distraient. Les soldes sont très importantes. D'ailleurs, leur cousin Auguste de Rambaud, ancien Commissaire des guerres en demi-solde, nommé Directeur de la loge de Cassimbazar, essaie de se mettre au service du Nizam. Mais en vain ! Les postes sont réservés aux Britanniques. Édouard de Warren, jeune Français, mais fils d'officier de l’armée anglaise, ne devient officier que grâce à l’appui de Wellington. Il écrit que : : Près du village de Teindevanum, non loin du bungalow des voyageurs, est une délicieuse villa, séjour de fantaisie du général Doveton, qu'on appelle aussi sa folie (''Doveton’s folly). Au milieu d'un beau jardin au bord d'un petit lac, dans le fond d'une vallée plantée comme un parc d'Angleterre, elle élève sa légère colonnade, ses kiosques chinois, et projette autour d'elle à l'orientale ses vérangues de bois sculpté. C'est un mélange de tous les genres, une composition mixte, entre le rangmahl indou, le cottage anglais et le voluptueux harem. C'est un vrai conte de Shéhérazade, un petit paradis, en un mot, où le vieux guerrier vient encore rêver à ses combats et à ses houris d'autrefois''Histoire de cf. Wilson de l'armée de Madras, vol. iv, p.129.. Édouard de Warren est le frère de l’une des belles-sœurs de John. Il écrit une longue étude sur l’Inde anglaise, où il parle de cette époque pendant laquelle 50.000 Européens chassent le tigre, se font servir par des dizaines de domestiques et administrent le sous-continent indien, bâtissant des ponts, des écoles et des hôpitaux. * * * * * thumb|center|600px|Résidence du gouverneur anglais à Hyderabad du temps d'Henry II Russell of Swallowfield. * * * * * * * * * * ADOPTION D'UN DE LEURS NEVEUX . Contrairement à ses frères et sœurs Victorine Mottet de La Fontaine (1791 - 1867) n’a pas d'enfant. Donc ils adoptent un de leurs très nombreux neveux : John Holroyd. Il est né le 20 décembre 1823, à Hyderabad, fils de George Chaplin Holroyd, officier et banquier, et de Virginie de La Fontaine (1796 - 1845). Pendant un temps George vit avec eux sans être adopté. Puis il change son nom en John Holroyd-Doveton en 1831 pour satisfaire au désir de son oncle et est adopté officiellement en 1857. Assez bizarrement c’est le jour de la mort de son oncle et parrain. Lady Victorine Mottet de La Fontaine (1791 - 1867), sa mère adoptive, décède le 16 mai 1867 à London Kensington. John Holroyd-Doveton va être capitaine, puis colonel du 3e Régiment de cavalerie de Madras. Il terminera sa vie comme consul de Grande-Bretagne à Pondichéry, où il mourra et sera enterré en 1874, âgé de cinquante ans. Ce John Holroyd-Doveton épouse le 5 juillet 1847 à Pondichéry une jeune fille appartenant à l'un des rameaux de la famille Law, établi dans cette ville, Pauline Law de Clapernon (1832 - 1886). Elle est la fille de Joseph Amédée Geneviève Saint Caprais Law de Clapernon et la descendante de Guillaume Law, baron de Lauriston. * * * * * thumb|center|600px|Doveton House, sa résidence. * * * * * * * * * * NOTES ET RÉFÉRENCES . Catégorie:Famille Mottet Catégorie:Naissance en 1783 Catégorie:Décès en septembre 1857 Catégorie:Décès à Vichy Catégorie:Histoire militaire du monde indien Catégorie:Général britannique du XIXe siècle Catégorie:Chevalier commandeur de l'ordre du Bain Catégorie:Personnalité enterrée au cimetière du Père-Lachaise (division 40)